1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for managing local monitoring data, and more particularly, to an apparatus for managing local monitoring data, which identifies monitoring data of a photovoltaic power generation system as structured monitoring data or unstructured monitoring data to store the structured monitoring data and the unstructured monitoring data in a relational database and an unstructured database, respectively, and selects structured monitoring data corresponding to a data conversion condition among the structured monitoring data, and converts the selected structured monitoring data into unstructured monitoring data.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photovoltaic power generation system is an electric power generation system which directly converts solar energy into electric energy using a photovoltaic effect. A photovoltaic power generation has advantages in which fuel does not need, there are no thermal pollution, environmental pollution, noise, radioactivity, and danger of explosion, the operation and maintenance are convenient, and unmanned task is easily done. On the other hand, the photovoltaic power generation has disadvantages in which an electric power generation cost is high to be uneconomical, an electric power generation amount is not uniform according to weather condition, and an electric power generation time is restricted due to limited sunshine hours (that is, night, day, and rainy).
Within a short distance of such a photovoltaic power generation system, a local monitoring apparatus is located and connected thereto. The local monitoring apparatus includes a temperature and humidity sensor unit for measuring environmental data such as temperature, an amount of solar radiation, and the like of a place at which a photovoltaic power generation facility will be installed, and an electric power sensor unit for measuring a result of an operational characteristic of a photovoltaic power generation system.
With such a configuration, the electric power sensor unit measures a voltage and a current of an inverter that converts electric power generated by a photovoltaic power generation array from a direct current (DC) into an alternating current (AC), and the local monitoring apparatus performs a failure diagnosis such as an electric power loss and the like on the basis of the measured voltage and current.
Meanwhile, a photovoltaic power generation cloud system communicates with a plurality of local monitoring apparatuses to receive the above described monitoring data. Also, the photovoltaic power generation cloud system analyzes and performs an arithmetic operation on the received monitoring data to produce electric power generation data per hour, season, month, and year.
Further, the photovoltaic power generation cloud system analyzes efficiency of the inverter of the photovoltaic power generation system and calculates an estimated electric power generation and an estimated price using the analyzed data.
At this point, when performing a data analysis for a simple monitoring service, the photovoltaic power generation cloud system performs the data analysis using structured monitoring data stored in a relational database.
Recently, to perform a big data analysis, a photovoltaic power generation cloud system performs a data analysis using unstructured monitoring data stored in an unstructured database.
Therefore, there is a problem in that a conventional photovoltaic power generation cloud system manages a relational database and an unstructured database so as to perform a data analysis for a simple monitoring service and a big data analysis.
Also, there is a problem in that the conventional photovoltaic power generation cloud system does not perform the big data analysis using the stored structured monitoring data because a conversion between structured monitoring data and unstructured monitoring data which are stored in different database, respectively, is not easy.